


The feeling of warmth and smell of blueberries

by Mimeka563



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Oikawa Tooru, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimeka563/pseuds/Mimeka563
Summary: How?How did he even get to this point?It started out just fine.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	The feeling of warmth and smell of blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> Please have mercy on me, it's my first fic and I'm not a native English speaker, so forgive me if there's grammatical errors. 
> 
> Criticism is allowed though

How?

  
How did he even get to this point?

  
It started out just fine.

He went to Iwa-chan's wedding with his beloved girlfriend by his side, congratulated him and Sugawara, I mean, Koushi and basically, it was just a typical wedding ceremony.  
As typical as it could be when you have cheering crows now and then along with some hollering from Makki and Matssun, if Tooru participated, you don't need to know.

  
Then his girlfriend decided to excuse herself saying she was feeling a bit under the weather and went back to their hotel on her own, Tooru should've accompanied her but she insisted that he hangs out with his friends. 

  
So, he went to the reception by himself (not really, since he decided to ride with the newlyweds in the car, something Hajime is grumbling about)  
Again, everything went well.

  
Giving his best man speech, handing his presents to Koushi because Hajime was in a slightly foul mood, (Can't blame him though, Tooru should've thought twice before telling the story of how the Iwaizumi Hajime once peed in a trashcan because he was too sleepy to go to the bathroom, good times)  
Eating, getting a bit tipsy and watching the newlyweds do their wedding dance.

  
Then his hell started when the two lovebirds ended their dance with asking everyone to join.

  
He cheered and started dancing, half to embarrass Iwa-chan and half because his slightly tipsy self is now slightly drunk, just slightly.

  
He froze however when a husky and soft laughter rang near his ear, almost having a whiplash upon turning around.

  
There, in his tight dress shirt hugged his slim waist and black trousers that accentuated his thighs and ,presumably, his behind to match the blazer in his arm, was his adorably uncute kouhai Tobio Kageyama. 

  
The blue eyed crow seemed to be laughing at what his tangerine friend had said and if that wasn't the purest sound Tooru had heard. When said Chibi Tangerine went off to find his pudding haired boyfriend, Tooru immediately went up to his ex-kouhai.

  
“Yahoo, Tobio-chan~ It's been a while!” He grinned, slinging his arm around the other's shoulders. Being in a close proximity to the noirette made Tooru realize how tantalizing the smell of Tobio's cologne, blueberries and hints of citrus.

  
He felt Tobio tense up before relaxing into his touch. “Y-Yeah, how have you been, Oikawa-san?” The boy asked, a small smile gracing his features.

  
Tooru was glad that they managed to be friends outside of the Court because he was sure that Tobio wouldn't have smiled at him that way if they weren't.  
“Oh, I've been good~ It feels nice to let loose once in a while!” The brunette chuckled. “wanna dance?” he added in a challenging tone.

  
Tobio hummed in response and faced the older man. “Bring it~” He slurred in a mellow yet teasing voice that left Tooru breathless.

  
The two of them started to dance, mostly it was Tobio as the other is way too busy watching how he sways his hips so seductively and how his ass looked in those black trousers.

  
Tooru can feel his own trousers tighten at the sight, because goddamn, Tobio's burning hot. He wrapped his arm around the latter's middle before pulling him close, consequences be damned as he heard Tobio gasp. “Tobio-chan, you look so good saying your hips like that~ did you do that on purpose?” He whispered against his Kouhai’s ear, reveling in the shiver and whimper he got in return. 

  
He grounded Tobio against his crotch before pulling away. “I didn't know you've become this naughty, Tobio-chan, you need to be disciplined” He cooed at the blushing man. “Let's go say our regards to the Iwaizumis, shall we?” 

  
Tobio nodded his head and started to walk towards the couple, who were busy making googly eyes towards each other.

  
“Iwa-chan~ Kou-chan~ Congratulations on your wedding!!” Tooru smiled, skipping towards the two. “But, unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to grace this party with my wonderful presence any longer, for, I, the great Oikawa Tooru, decided to take Tobio-chan to his hotel"

  
Koushi peeked behind Tooru and saw his flustered baby crow, sporting a worried scowl he looked at Tooru.

“Is Kageyama okay?” 

  
“He is, just a little drunk, am I right?”

  
“Y-yeah, sorry for leaving early"

  
Koushi nodded “As long as you're okay, it's fine.”

  
“Oi, Shittykawa, Take care of Tobio, don't do anything stupid” Hajime said, glancing at both of his guests.

  
“Will do, Iwa-chan~” He laughed and took Tobio's slender fingers into his own, dragging him outside of the reception building and walking him to a fairly secluded area.

  
“Oikawa-sa-mmph!” Tobio was cut off by Tooru's lips against his own, desperate and full of delicious passion. The blue eyed boy wrapped his arms around the taller man and parted his lips to permit entry for the other, something Tooru didn't hesitate to take advantage of, plunging his tongue inside and marking the inside of Tobio's mouth as his before coaxing the latter's tongue into a messy dance of sin.

  
Tobio was the first one to pull away as he saw a cab coming their way and hurriedly hailed the vehicle and when it stopped, He climbed inside the backseat, Tooru following, before telling the driver his hotel's name. 

Tooru didn't bother to pay attention to the car ride, too busy with placing butterfly kisses against his junior’s neck, slowly climbing his way up to the other's ear. The small whimpers and gasps fueled his burning desire to take the man next to him.

  
“You know, Tobio-chan? If this cab didn't come, I would've fucked you silly on that sidewalk” He sneered, loving the way Tobio gasped and looked at him with arousal in those sapphires of his.   
“O-Oikawa-san, please~” Tobio moaned, pulling the brunette closer to him.

  
The driver was visibly unbothered by how his passengers were acting, poor guy must've seen lots in his days.The rest of the ride was uneventful, except for Tooru's kisses and Tobio's arousing noises.

  
Tooru almost jumped out of the cab after paying the driver, and adding some tip because poor guy had to suffer, and once again pulled Tobio with him.  
They entered the elevator and Tobio pressed the number to his floor, all while Tooru was keeping a tight grip on his hips. They resumed their make out session as the elevator slowly ascended, Tooru eased his hold on Tobio's hips only to rest his hand on the man’s behind.

  
“Tobio-chan, you're so sexy~” The older grinned at the needy look on the usually scowling face, drool dripping down the corner of his lips with the flushed cheeks and nearly black eyes filled with lust. His raven hair matted to his forehead with sweat and his hips canting, searching for relief, something Tooru took notice. “poor baby, you wanna cum, don't you?” He condescendingly says, patting Tobio's head and feeling delighted at the whine the submissive one let out. 

  
The other whined louder when the doors opened, signaling that they're on the right floor. The older man carried the other bridal style to his room, taking the keycard from the noirette and opening the door while Tobio admired how he managed all of these things at once

  
He threw Tobio unto the bed conveniently placed in the middle of the room before kissing him deeply, biting and sucking on the younger’s lower lip before moving his lips south and making sure to leave bite marks, not hickeys, bite marks to last for days.  
Tobio was trembling in pleasure from having his sensitive neck be assaulted with passionate bites and licks. He raised his trembling hands to unbutton Tooru's shirt, the inevitable need for the elder’s bare skin on him is making him desperate. Tooru pressed a chaste kiss on Tobio's lips before stripping himself and almost ripping the noirette’s shirt before pulling off his pants, licking his lips at the sight of the thong Tobio was wearing

  
“Oho? What's this?”

  
“I-I… It's t-to-"

  
Tooru shushed the boy by standing up and walking to the end of the bed.

  
“hush, darling, you look amazing but" He grinned and unbuckled his belt, making a show of slowly taking off his pants, his arousal standing hard and proud. He gestured to his crotch and smiled at how His poor little Kouhai was rutting against his own hand. “Now, Now, Tobio-chan~ Why don't you come closer? My cock Isn't going to suck itself, you know~”

  
Tobio licked his lips and crawls towards Tooru, keeping his Sapphire blues trained on warm browns as he tentatively licked the crown and slowly making his way down to the base, moaning in delight as the tip hits the back of his throat. Tooru groaned at the lack of gag reflex before tangling his fingers through the soft black hair and slowly thrusts his hips into the willing mouth before him. 

  
“Nghh~ T-Tobio-chan, you look so good, so fucking good with a cock in your mouth" Tobio moaned at the praise as he let his former rival use his mouth as he pleased. “such a dirty little boy, sweetheart~” Tooru cooed as he quickened his pace, his balls hitting Tobio's chin everytime he drove his dick in. 

  
Tooru pulled Tobio off his cock, chuckling at the needy whine the man let out, Tooru licked his lips at the sight of Tobio's red and tender throat before commanding him to lay on his side.

  
And Tobio, albeit a bit confused, did so without complaining. He felt the bed dipped beside him and his leg was raised a bit. “O-Oikaw-"

“Call me Tooru, Tobio-chan~” Tooru groaned as he reached down and circled the tight rim with his pointer finger.

  
“nee, Tobio-chan~ do you want me to fuck you? Pound you into the mattress and till you're screaming like a bitch?” The older teased as he inserted a dry finger into the submissive.

  
“Y-Yes, please! T-Tooru-sama, I want y-you~” Tobio squealed at the intrusion while Tooru let out a pleased hum at the use of his name and the honorific. “l-lube is on tha-that bag, Tooru-sama" he shakily added, pointing a trembling finger at the black pouch on the nightstand. 

  
“Oh, how convenient~” Tooru grinned and takes out his finger to rummage through the pouch. After finding the bottle, he immediately drizzled a fair amount on his fingers before sliding two inside the younger’s clenching hole before beginning to thrust his hand, pushing against the sensitive prostate in Tobio.

  
Tobio screamed the second the fingers found his sweet spot and started abusing it. He gripped the sheets tightly, not knowing what to do aside from moaning and moving his hips to take the intrusive fingers deeper. He sobbed as his Tooru-sama added another finger in him and started to go rougher.

  
“Nnghh~ ple-please stop te-ahh! Teasing me!” Tobio pleaded, looking over his shoulder to look at his Senpai, who grinned and kissed his shoulder before gently rolling him unto his back after pulling his fingers out, chuckling at the whine that exited Tobio's kiss worn lips.

  
Tooru then hovered over the blue eyed man as he pushed his legs back till they're on each side of their owner's head, his hole gaping from the finger fuck it received earlier and thighs trembling from pleasure. “Oh Tobio-chan, Hold them” He grinned as the younger held the back of his knees.

  
Tobio Kageyama looks good with mussed up hair, blue eyes nearly black with lust and unfocused, porcelain skin flushed and glossy with sweat, presenting his tight pink hole to his former mentor and rival. It was downright sinful and Tooru had no problem with going to hell. (Same, bitch)

  
“So pretty~” He whispered softly against Tobio's ear as he positioned the tip of his cock on the submissive's hole. “ready, babe?”

  
Tobio hummed in response and Tooru didn't waste no time by slamming in, all the way to his base, before setting a punishing pace. He made sure that the tip would slam against the sensitive spot inside the other.

  
“Ohh~ T-Tooru-sama!! Wa-wait!” Tobio screamed as he arched his back, relishing in the pleasure and pain brought by his senpai's cock. He loved it, being fucked like this feels amazing. His moans grew even louder as Tooru decided to play with his neglected hard nipples. 

  
“Noisy, slut. You think I'll wait? Oh fuck! Tobio-chan, you're so t-tight~ I'm l-loosening you up” Tooru pinched one of his nipples before leaning down and taking the other in his mouth. Tobio sobbed as onslaughts of pleasure racked his body, his poor mind only thinking about Tooru.

  
“mmh~ Tooru-sama!” He wailed, clenching around the brunette’s organ as his voice grew louder and more erotic “S-sho hot! I'm ugh~ I'll g-go crazy!” He dug his nails into his own skin as his brain was addled by how good it felt.

  
The older man continued to pleasure his former rival, reveling in the way Tobio reacts to his touches and how he sounds like. “T-Tobio-chan, my cute little Tobio-chan, don't let anyone s-see like this, alright? You're mine, my personal whore" Tooru whispered against Tobio's chest, making sure to graze his nipples at some words which earned him a shiver from the raven. 

  
“Yours, Tooru-sama~ Please, I w-want more!” Tobio sobbed as he tried to grind against Tooru, whining softly when his position didn't allow him to. Tooru smirked at the attempt before leaning back and placing both hands on each side of Tobio's head, pummeling his cock in a faster pace while making sure to hit the other man's prostate with pinpoint accuracy.

  
Tobio writhed against the sheets as more onslaughts of pleasure, coming faster than the first few, wrecked him thoroughly. The Noirette could barely let out a moan without getting broken off by another one.  
Tooru leaned down once again to press his lips against Tobio's, slowly easing the latter's lips open to slip his tongue inside and instead of messily claiming his mouth, Tooru took it sweetly and slowly, a contrast to his pace, while swallowing the moans the other lets out. He used one hand to caress Tobio's flushed cheeks, feeling the heat in his fingers as he danced with the raven's tongue.

  
It wasn't long before Tooru felt his orgasm approach, and from how Tobio was trembling and writhing on the bed, he didn't seem to be far either.

  
He pulled away from the kiss and pecked Tobio's forehead before leaning back “I w-wanna cum~” He melted softly and Tooru was weak to the disheveled boy on the bed.

  
“Suit yourself” He answered before delivering a particularly hard thrust against Tobio's sweet spot, Tobio tensing up as he squirted cum on his stomach and going as far to his neck. Tooru marveled at the wreck he caused before he hastily chased his own orgasm, chuckling at the squeals of overstimulation coming from Tobio.

  
It didn't take long for Tooru to release his pent up pleasure inside the warmth Tobio provided, thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasmic high and stopping when Tobio whined in pain. He wrapped his arms around the younger while slowly pulling out. 

  
“Are you okay?” He whispered as he pressed kisses all over Tobio's face, causing the other to giggle.  
“I'm good, but a bit sleepy~” Tobio answered as he hugged Tooru back, nuzzling his face into the juncture that connects the older's neck to his shoulder.

  
“We can't sleep now, Tobio-chan, you have to take a bath~” Tooru smiled at the affectionate action before realizing that the brat had fallen asleep.

  
“why you….” He laughed softly and pulls away from Tobio's arms, reluctantly so, picking up the younger’s shirt and using it to wipe up the mess before throwing it away.

  
He returned to his sleeping prince and kissed his forehead before wrapping Tobio up in a warm embrace, drifting off to dreamland as well.

:●TimeSkip●:

  
Tooru was woken up by the sound of his phone blowing up, he carefully let go of the sleeping boy and sat up. He took his pants and checked who the hell is up early in the morning to blow up his phone.  
His blood runs cold as messages from his girlfriend littered the screen, asking if he was okay and where he was. He would've called her back if it weren't for the soft hum he heard.

  
“Oikawa-san? Are you okay?” His husky voice filled with worry as Tobio looked at Tooru's pale face.  
“Fine… I'm fine” He assured as he placed his phone face down on the nightstand and returning to Tobio's side, securing his arms around the other.

  
“Go back to sleep, We have all day together” He whispered before kissing Tobio's lips and smiling at the soft giggle he got in response.  
Yeah, He can resolve whatever this is later, for now…  
He's feeling warm with HIS beloved kouhai in his arms


End file.
